


Golden

by Its_a_yoke



Series: Sugar, We're Goin Down [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucket List, First Kiss, First Time, Insecure Lando, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Yacht Sex, f1 driver Lewis, lando has a thing for Lewis' tattoos but like who doesn't, uni student Lando, yacht party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: Lando breathed heavily as little droplets of water slid down his wet face. Lewis just waited patiently, trying not to scare him off as he held his gaze.Lando shakily brushed the tips of his fingers against Lewis’ chest tattoos. He watched closely as he traced over them, his wet fingers sliding over the skin easily.Slowly he rested his palm over Lewis’ heart and looked up at him.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Lando Norris
Series: Sugar, We're Goin Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900027
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> ello! 
> 
> I am always anxious about my non-smut parts and here I am with nearly 3k of just awkwardness and locking eyes. 
> 
> so enjoy! 
> 
> title Golden by Fall Out Boys.
> 
> also FIY the only Max in this fic is Max Fewtrell :) Max Max comes in later :')

When Lewis got to the yacht the party was held at it was already in full swing. There were drunk people dancing and grinding against each other as they tried not to fall off and Lewis noticed that some people were already swimming in the water still fully clothed.

Lewis thought about leaving, most of the people here were young anyway and there was no way he would be able to catch up. He thought he saw Daniel in the middle of the people, but he looked too busy to notice him back.

Well maybe Lewis should have stayed to make sure Dan wouldn’t do anything too embarrassing.

He sighed and went on a hunt for some drink, maybe that would help him get into the mood. He made his way to the lower floor and entered the cabin there. He made his way to the table with drinks right away and frowned when he saw there were only single use plastic cups available. He was about to complain when he heard some angry mumbling behind him.

Lewis turned around and noticed a boy sitting at the table in a corner.  
He was angrily typing something on his laptop, too engrossed to notice Lewis observing him. He kept mumbling under his breath before he angrily shut the laptop up, pushed it away from him and crossed his arms over as he pouted heavily.

“Is everything okay?” Lewis asked and the boy jumped in surprise as he looked at him with big eyes. After the initial shock was over, he quickly looked down and blushed heavily.

“My laptop froze and now it is not working,” the boy mumbled as he still pouted, looking adorable.

“Maybe it is telling you to go join the party upstairs,” Lewis chuckled as he pointed to the direction of the music. 

“That is not really my thing,” the boy sighed, and Lewis just looked at him with raised eyebrows in question. “Connor and Max just want me to be more spontaneous and social this summer, so they took me here but let me have my laptop as they don’t want to push me more than it is necessary. I am not a party person, yet here I am and now I have nothing to do and I have no way to get back to the shore because this is Connor's yacht and yeah. It sucks,” he quickly rambled. 

Lewis just nodded knowingly, Connor was the one that invited him here. The boy was fairly known in Monaco and everyone knew he always held the best parties. Lewis observed the boy again, he really did not look like someone who would befriend a guy like Connor.

“What is your name?” Lewis smiled at the boy who was twitching nervously on his seat, still not really meeting Lewis’ observing eyes. 

“Lando, yours?” he said. Lewis remembered Connor and Max talking about their best friend Lando, but he never had a chance to meet him. 

“I’m Lewis,” he answered, trying to hide his surprise. He was used to people knowing him, especially in Monaco. This was a nice welcoming change. 

“So Lewis, what are you doing down here when the party is upstairs?” Lando said, Lewis’ name rolling off his lips carefully.

“Came to get a drink, realized all of it is single used plastic and I wanted to leave, but then I saw this really pretty boy sitting in a corner and thought that I might as well stay a little longer,” Lewis said smoothly, enjoying how Lando’s rosy cheeks became more crimson. 

“Ah, well. You are on a yacht full of rich privileged kids and you expect them to care about the environmental imprint?” Lando raised his eyebrows in question. 

“I suppose you are right. I should lower my expectations next time,” Lewis chuckled. 

“Hm, how did you get here? To the yacht I mean,” Lando looked at him curiously, finally locking his eyes with Lewis. 

“Eh, my yacht is anchored very close,” Lewis answered shamefully, not really liking where this was going. 

“Well, you don’t sound like an environmental guru yourself, right now,” Lando grinned at him. Lewis was actually speechless for a moment, just looking at Lando as the younger boy giggled to himself. 

“I- I am trying okay? I know this doesn’t look good, but I am trying my best. I aim to educate people and raise awareness, I am always promoting and helping the good causes, I am vegan and I…” Lewis started to ramble as he tried to defend himself. 

“I was just joking,” Lando quickly interrupted him, feeling bad for making the other man uncomfortable. “Even if the only thing you do is avoiding single used plastic cups at parties, it is better than nothing,” Lando smiled, hoping he didn’t fuck it up.

Lando was not really good at socializing. Lewis noticed. Yet there was still something telling him to stay.

“Okay, good. You are right. Even the small things matter,” Lewis nodded his head and Lando giggled. Lewis looked at him in surprise and then shook his head when he understood. Maybe Lando was a bit too young for him in the end.

“Do you want my iced tea? It is in a can so it is 100% recyclable,” Lando pointed next to him where Lewis could see a pack of iced tea cans. “I don’t really like alcohol, so I brought some for me and I’ll be more than happy to share,” Lando invited him. Lewis finally made his way to the boy and sat down opposite of him, taking the iced tea Lando was holding out for him.

They fell into an easy conversation, Lewis mostly asking Lando questions about himself as the boy slowly opened up. He talked about school, his love for video games, about Connor and Max and how they always pushed him to do stuff. Lewis learned that they had been friends since their childhood and that explained how such an anxious person ended up being best friends with some of the most social people Lewis knew. And Lewis knew Daniel Ricciardo…

Just as Lewis was about to answer Lando’s question about his job they both looked behind Lewis as they heard a commotion happening. 

“Heeeey Lewis. Glad you could make it man,” Connor came in with Max following right after him. 

“Hey man, of course I came,” Lewis laughed and stood up to pull Connor and then Max into a brotherly hug. 

“We didn’t see you up there, so we thought you bailed on us. But it seems that you just distracted with our Lando over here,” Max teased as he looked at Lando smugly, the other boy just blushed as he tried to disappear. 

“Ah, yeah. I sure did,” Lewis looked over at Lando and winked. Lewis turned back to Connor and Max, but he swore he heard Lando squeal. 

Lewis and Connor started talking about what was new in their lives as Max talked to Lando about his broken laptop. 

“Oh, we are going to the GP this weekend. I really hope you will make it worth it and win,” Connor said. 

“What? What GP?” Lando asked, confused. Lewis didn’t even notice Max and he came to join them. 

“The Monaco GP. The sole reason for us coming to Monaco right now,” Max looked at him funny. Lando still looked at the three men in confusion. 

“Lewis is a Formula One driver. He has 6 WDCs and has been breaking records for a long time. Did you not know who he is?” Connor asked, actually horrified. Lando just looked at Lewis in realization. 

“Oh! You were in that one video with Vale! That is why you seemed familiar!” Lando squeaked. 

“Is that how you know me? From a video with Valentino?” Lewis laughed, actually baffled by this boy. 

“Oh, Lando is the biggest Valentino fan ever. You start talking about how you met Vale and Lando will fall to his knees,” Max teased. 

“Well I actually met Valentino a plenty of times and we regularly text each other,” Lewis winked at Lando and Lando felt like fainting.

“I think he just fell in love,” Connor whispered to Max not so discreetly. Lando just felt his cheeks heating up as Lewis smirked at him.

“Okay, Lando it is time you join the party up there,” Max said to break the silence. 

“What? Why?” Lando looked at him in panic, really not in the mood to socialize. 

“You promised you would try harder this year and your laptop is broken. I am not letting you sulk here and there is no way of you going back to the hotel so you are going up with us,” Connor said. 

“But -” Lando wanted to protest. 

“No buts, people are asking about you and we want to show you off,” Max added. Lando’s mind was on high alert as he tried to come up with an excuse. 

“But- But Lewis promised to take me on a boat ride right now,” Lando blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Did he?” Connor asked and looked at Lewis in surprise. Lando looked at Lewis with pleading eyes, hoping he would just get him out of there and Lando could die of embarrassment later. 

“Yeah, I want to show him this little bay and my yacht is right here so why not now?” Lewis lied smoothly, not even batting an eye. He looked over at Lando and smiled softly before winking cheekily. 

“What are your intentions, Hamilton?” Max asked suspiciously. 

“Oh my god, Max shut up, mate,” Lando groaned. 

“No intentions. I just want to show him the bay, maybe swim a little and I’ll have him home by 10pm. I swear,” Lewis said. 

“8pm,” Max narrowed his eyes. 

“Maaaaax,” Lando whined as his cheeks burned and the want to throw himself overboard became stronger. 

“9pm,” Lewis negotiated. 

“Deal. A second later and you will never see him again,” Max said threateningly as Connor watched him in awe and Lando felt his soul leaving his body. 

“Can we just go?” Lando asked quietly and was already making his way out. Lewis just chuckled at the boy. 

“Stay safe!” Connor yelled after him and Lando just groaned in answer.

“Also, maybe next time you don’t need to use single used plastic cups,” Lewis noted as he was making his way out of the boat cabin too. 

“Oh, I am sorry I forgot you are tackling climate change. It won’t happen again, I promise,” Connor teased, but Lewis could see he was also sincere. 

“I’ll conquer climate change by stealing pretty boys,” Lewis chuckled and pointed towards Lando’s direction with his head. 

“Well, I already stole mine,” Connor looked at Max lovingly. 

“Keep him safe or I’ll chop your dick off, Hamilton,” Max yelled at him before he jumped on Connor, attacking his lips. Lewis just quickly made his way out before he was a witness to something that would traumatize him forever. 

They silently made their way to Lewis’ yacht. Once they got there Lando looked at Lewis sheepishly. 

“Ehm, thank you for lying for me. You didn’t need to do that. I just really didn't want to join the party and I panicked, it was not okay to throw it like that at you. You can just take me back to Monaco, so I don’t waste your time,” Lando said as he looked down at his shoes in shame. 

“Don’t be silly. That party was lame anyway and I would not lie if I didn’t want to. I’ll gladly take you to that bay area I talked about, but I mean only if you want to,” Lewis said. Lando looked up and looked at him. He blushed deeply before grinning widely and nodding his head. 

Lewis enjoyed how easily flushed the boy was. He would have a lot of fun with that. 

“I would love that,” Lando said and Lewis matched his grin with his. 

“Great! Let’s go then,” he said and led Lando up. 

Lando observed Lewis as he navigated the yacht further into the sea. He looked gorgeous and Lando couldn’t get enough. He was wearing a pair of copper brown pants and black shirt that had half the buttons undone. It was a very simple outfit, yet Lewis made it look like something fresh off of a fashion show. 

Lando also noticed a fair share of jewellery. Lewis' fingers were adored by chunky gold rings, Lando enjoyed how they shined bright with the sun hitting them. There was also a fancy watch around his left wrist. He moved his stare to Lewis’ face, noticing his nose piercing and the couple of ear piercings. 

Truly gorgeous. 

Lando couldn’t believe he was the one sitting there with him. That a man like Lewis would even look at him. But before he had time to cry over himself some more, he felt the yacht slowing down. 

He looked around at his breath hitched. The bay was beautiful, there was no one else there except for them. The water was so clear you could see the bottom of the sea and everything just screamed Monaco perfection. 

“That is beautiful,” Lando gasped. 

“A beautiful view for a beautiful boy,” Lewis said and Lando blushed again, getting mad at himself for being so easily swooned. So Lando just opted to look at the view, trying to calm down and ignore Lewis’ presence for a while. 

“Come help me prepare some snacks and we can go enjoy the view from the deck,” Lewis proposed and started making his way down. Lando followed him as they continued to talk. 

They moved to the sunny deck and settled themselves on a big lounge that reminded Lando of a big outdoor bed. They talked while they munched on some fruits they chopped up. 

Lando made Lewis talk about himself this time. He investigated him on Valentino, but they also talked about Formula One in general, before they just started talking about life. 

“I made a bucket list for this year and I made it so crazy I don't think I will do half of those things,” Lando confessed after they started talking about their life goals. 

“Really? What is the most important one?” Lewis asked. Lando thought about it for a second before answering. 

“I think hiking Machu Picchu. I really want to do that,” Lando said as he looked at Lewis with his big baby eyes. 

“Oh, that is nice. I have done that once and it is definitely amazing,” Lewis agreed. 

“Oh my god, of course you did it already,” Lando laughed, throwing his head back. 

“What do you mean?” Lewis giggled with him. “So, what is the most outgoing thing you got on there?” he added quickly so they could change the topic. 

“Skinny dipping,” Lando muttered quietly, his cheeks already getting rosy just at the thought of doing that. Lewis just looked at him in surprise, definitely not expecting this from the shy boy. 

“Okay,” Lewis said while nodding. He quickly sat up and looked around the bay. 

“What are you doing?” Lando asked as he sat up as well. Lewis just stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt, Lando just stared at him shocked. 

“We are going to do some skinny dipping! It sounds fun and I have never done it which I don’t like the sound of. So, there is no one here, just you and me and we are ticking this off of our bucket lists,” Lewis stated as he continued to undress himself. Once he started unbuckling his belt Lando quickly turned away as his face felt like it was on fire. 

Lando heard the belt hitting the floor and it was followed by the noise of splashing water. 

“Come one, Lando boy,” Lewis yelled from the water. 

“Oh fuck,” Lando let slip as he turned over and looked at Lewis, his wet chest was glistening as the sunshine hit it. “You cannot be serious. I am not letting you see me naked. I mean- I mean look at yourself. You look like a god,” Lando blurted out and Lewis just chuckled. 

“Well thank you,” Lewis answered smugly and Lando turned crimson as he realized he said it out loud. “But come one, join me. No need to be insecure with me Lando, I already know you are a gorgeous boy. If it makes you feel any better, I will turn around and won’t peak until you are already in the water,” Lewis promised. 

Both of them chose to ignore the fact that the water was so clear that it didn’t leave anything up to imagination.

“Okay, turn around,” Lando said and Lewis did as he was told. Lando started to undress slowly, taking his time by folding his clothes and putting them on a neat pile. 

He jumped into the water and Lewis turned back his direction after he heard it. Lando quickly dived beneath the water to avoid looking at him. 

He wondered how long he would be able to hold his breath that would help him to avoid any further embarrassment. 

Lando felt at peace when he was surrounded by the water. There was silence around him, his mind could finally take a break. He managed to calm down a bit as his thoughts slowed down. 

When he realized he couldn’t hold it in any longer he finally came up again, gasping a little. Lewis was still standing where he was before, giving the boy some time as he looked at him curiously. 

Lando returned his curious stare. 

The man truly looked like he was sculpted by the Gods. Lando looked over his tattoos that were covered by his shirt before. 

If Lando thought Lewis was hot before… his mind was overheating now. 

He carefully studied the tattoo sleeve that decorated his right arm, hoping he would get a closer look later. His eyes skipped over the letters adoring his chest that morphed into a lion. There was also a big compass in the middle of his torso. 

Lando didn’t know you could have a thing for tattoos but here he was. 

Before he could get more lost in the man’s ink, he dived under the water again. And he didn’t know how but suddenly he found himself in front of Lewis. 

Lando breathed heavily as little droplets of water slid down his wet face. Lewis just waited patiently, trying not to scare him off as he held his gaze.

Lando shakily brushed the tips of his fingers against Lewis’ chest tattoos. He watched closely as he traced over them, his wet fingers sliding over the skin easily. 

Slowly he rested his palm over Lewis’ heart and looked up at him. 

Lewis cupped Lando’s cheek as his eyes fixated on the boy’s lips. Lando could feel Lewis’ warm breath on his cold skin, the contrast sent shivers down his back.

“Beautiful,” Lewis whispered and Lando’s breath hitched. He closed his eyes in a bliss as Lewis’ traced his bottom lip with his thumb. “So beautiful.” 

Lando opened his eyes quickly and looked up at Lewis again. Lewis was already staring at him, his gaze loving and inviting. 

Lando gathered up all of his courage and leaned up to connect their lips. 

Lando gasped at the first contact of their lips. They started off slowly, Lewis letting Lando choose the pace of everything. The boy just enjoyed their lips connected at first, just resting against each other. He then started to move them a little and soon enough he dared to slip his tongue into Lewis’ mouth. 

Lewis hummed, pleased, as he let the boy explore. 

Lando’s hands moved from Lewis’ chest as he locked them behind Lewis’ neck, bringing them both a little closer but still not close enough. 

Lewis slowly snaked his hands down and around Lando’s hips. As Lando licked into Lewis’ mouth some more Lewis tugged the younger boy’s body onto him. Lando gasped into his mouth as their bodies slid against each other. 

Lewis took that moment to thrust his tongue into his mouth and Lando moaned some more, the moan getting lost in Lewis’ mouth. Lando leaned in even closer to Lewis’ body, slipping against each other. 

Wet skin on wet skin. 

They continued to make out, getting each other more worked up. It was Lewis who shakily pulled apart as Lando instantly attacked his chin with open mouthed kisses. 

“I think we should take it back to the boat,” Lewis rasped out. Lando leaned back and locked their eyes, understanding what Lewis was implying. 

“I’ll race you,” Lando yelled as he dived into the water and started swimming back to the boat. Lewis laughed out loud as he quickly followed him. 

The second they got back on the deck they were onto each other again. Their open mouth kisses turned sloppy and needy as Lewis backed Lando up to the lounge they chilled on before. 

Lando ended sprawled on his back in the middle and Lewis was pinning him down as they didn’t stop making out the whole time. This time it was Lando who pulled away, cupping Lewis' face into his palms. 

“I just wanted to let you know that this will be my first time,” Lando said with pink cheeks. “I really really want this and I think you are amazing so don’t worry about it, but I thought it was fair to let you know,” he added and Lewis’ gaze softened. 

“I will try to make it as painless as I can, sweetie. If you are uncomfortable or just want to stop you will tell me right away, okay?” Lewis asked. 

“Yes, I trust you,” Lando confessed.

Lando looked up at Lewis with his big eyes full of trust and maybe some hidden lust which made Lewis’ heart melt. He never trusted anyone that quickly, yet he felt like Lando and he had a special connection. 

Lewis hoped he wouldn’t fuck it up. He hoped he would be able to keep the boy’s trust and just develop it more. 

He leaned down and placed soft kisses around Lando’s cheeks before giving a last peck on his lips. He slowly crawled to the edge of the lounge and tried to find a bottle of lube and a condom he stored there. 

“Even your back is inked for fuck’s sake,” he heard Lando groaned and he chuckled to himself. He looked behind his shoulder at the younger boy. “I have never been more turned on in my entire life,” Lando confessed shamelessly. 

Yep, Lando definitely had a thing for tattoos. 

Lewis stared him down.

The boy was sprawled there for him all flushed and needy, his cock looking painfully hard. The golden hour lighting was making him look divine as his body was still wet from the water.

Lewis quickly grabbed what he needed and got back to him. 

“I feel the same, you have no idea what you do to me,” Lewis said before kissing Lando deeply. The boy whined into the kiss as he rocked his hips against Lewis’. 

“Ah, I think I might have an idea,” Lando said smugly as he looked at Lewis' thick cock. 

“You cheeky little thing,” Lewis laughed fondly before he sat back. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it over his fingers. 

He then leaned over Lando and kissed him one last time. 

“This might be uncomfortable, but try to relax and don’t forget to breathe,” Lewis said and Lando nodded in answer.

Lewis slowly worked in one of his fingers, he took his time as he saw Lando’s discomfort. He moved his lips to Lando’s neck, sucking and licking here and there, trying to divert the boy’s attention. 

“Another one, please,” Lando pleaded and Lewis hummed against his skin in answer. He slowly added another finger and Lando gasped at the sensation. 

Lewis worked the two fingers in skillfully, making sure Lando’s hole would be stretched as he scissored the fingers. He softly bit into Lando’s neck as he reached to brush his fingers against the boy’s prostate. 

Lando moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut. Lewis quickly added the third one when he was distracted, Lando humming at the stretch. 

After a while when Lewis knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off any longer he took his fingers out. Lando whined at the feeling of emptiness.

“Sh, it is okay, baby. Are you ready?” Lewis asked after he put a condom on and leaned over Lando again, looking him right into his needy eyes. 

“Ready,” Lando whispered. 

Lewis kissed him passionately as he lined his cock with Lando’s hole. He leaned his forehead against the younger boy’s one and he slowly pressed in. 

Lando gasped at the stretch as he closed his eyes. 

It hurt, but it was like a good kind of hurt. Lando was so turned on and still on an adrenaline rush that he got because he was actually doing it. It just wasn’t as bad as it thought it might have been.

“You can move,” Lando said after he relaxed a bit, opening his eyes and locking them with Lewis. Lewis quickly pecked his lips before he started moving. 

He set a slow pace to start with, still giving Lando time to get used to him, before he sped up. Soon enough they were both moaning into each other’s mouth as Lando started moving, matching Lewis’ thrusts. 

Lando threw his head back as he groaned out loud when Lewis finally hit his prostate again. His body went lax as it shook with sensation, eyes squeezed shut and Lewis thought he could come from this sight alone. 

Now that he knew the right angle, Lewis kept hitting Lando’s prostate with each thrust. Lando was close to losing it as he just kept moaning while running his hands softly over Lewis’ back, not being able to do much else. 

“I am so so close,” Lando whined breathlessly, making an effort to open his eyes and looked at Lewis before he rolled them back from the sensation of Lewis touching his cock. 

“Come for me, baby,” Lewis muttered as he stroked Lando’s cock. Lewis felt his own orgasm coming. 

“Fuck,” Lando clawed at Lewis’ back as his climax hit him. If Lewis thought Lando looked divine before he was truly speechless now as he watched the boy falling apart under him. Lando threw his head back as he moaned out loud, his mouth opened and eyes rolled back in bliss as he shook from the pleasure.

After the initial wave was over his body deflated as he just laid there and looked up at Lewis, making soft noises as Lewis still continued to fuck him. 

One thing was discovered and that was the fact that Lando Norris looked undeniably hot laying there all fucked, blissful and sated. 

Lewis only hoped he would see more of him like this. 

Before he knew it he was coming as he moaned into the boy’s ear. Lando just hugged him close after Lewis collapsed onto him, rubbing soothing circles on his back as Lewis tried to catch his breath. 

Lewis turned his head to look at Lando and the younger boy brought him in for a slow passionate kiss. Lewis used the time to slow pull out as he distracted Lando with fucking his mouth with his tongue. 

After they made out for a while Lewis got up to clean up and get rid of the condom, then he cleaned Lando’s messy tummy up as they kissed again. 

Unable to get enough of each other.

After they were both clean Lewis let Lando rest on his chest as they cuddled while they enjoyed the sunset. 

“Was this on your bucket list as well?” Lewis asked curiously. 

“Maybe,” Lando blushed again as he traced Lewis’ tattoos again. 

“Well I am happy I could help you with ticking two things off today,” Lewis said, his hand snaking into the mess of Lando’s curls. “I would love to help you with the rest of your bucket list as well,” Lewis added slowly. 

“I would like that as well,” Lando whispered as he locked his eyes with Lewis before leaning in to kiss him. Both of them were content at that moment. 

“Can I take you to dinner tonight?” Lewis asked. 

“Yes, please,” Lando nodded and pecked Lewis’ lips again. 

“Then we better hurry up. I need to return you to your guards very soon,” Lewis pouted and Lando just groaned, hiding his face in Lewis’ chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading >.<
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!! 
> 
> You can throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
